1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved fitness bike, and more particularly to an improved fitness bike that comes with simple-structured and easy-to-use features, so that an exerciser can exercise both legs while achieving the effect of massaging the whole body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction and operation of a traditional indoor fitness bike primarily provides exercisers a direct exercise for both legs by simulating the pedaling movements of a bicycle. Of course, the fitness bike can come with a frictional resistance adjusting device, so that the exercisers can adjust the frictional force to an appropriate resistance to achieve the desired objective and effect of exercising the legs. Undeniably, the operation of a fitness bike of this kind surely has the exercising effect and objective. However, such simple operation method and exercise mode for providing the pedaling exercise is obviously monotonous and boring, and thus it is an adverse factor to the expected exercising effect.
In view of this shortcoming, manufacturers have made improvements to the fitness bike by installing the left and right handles separately and connect the left and right link rod devices separately to the left and right handles and the bottom bracket shell. When an exerciser steps on the pedal, the left and right handles swing back and forth accordingly. Besides of achieving the effect of exercising the legs, the exerciser also can stretch and bend both arms to achieve the exercise and fitness effect. Since the structure of the improved fitness bike simultaneously provides the exercises for both arms and legs, therefore it can provide a better expected exercising effect than the traditional fitness bike. However, this improved fitness bike can provide direct stretching and bending exercises for arms and legs only and still cannot provide exercises to other parts of the exerciser's body.
In view of the description above, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented the improved fitness bike in accordance with the present invention.